Daughter?
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: Amy is married to Ian and is currently pregnant. Dan is probably a spy somewhere, and Natalie is assumed to be one too because they haven't been seen since the Clue Hunt. Natalie and Dan are found and reveal some suprising news... R&R Iamy and Danatalie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's my first 39 clues fic! Go danatalie and iamy! :P**

**Amy's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table, sipping some old-fashion herbal tea. I rubbed my stomach subconsciously, waiting for Ian to get back from work. It was times like this that I wondered were Dan was and if he was even alive and well. I shivered. Ian hadn't seen Natalie in forever either.

I hadn't seen Dan or Natalie since the search for the 39 Clues. I wondered if they were together but tossed the thought away quickly. They had both become spies in their own ways and I hadn't heard anything about them. Dan probably didn't even know that I was pregnant and married to Ian. We still met up with Nellie every once and a while, and Saladin, muzzle graying, still lived with me. I looked up lazily as someone knocked on the door. I walked through my house, dragging my feet.

"Who is it?" I said, peaking through the crack of the door. I still hadn't gotten over the hunt, I and was shy and cautious. I nearly fainted when I was who it was. "M-mom? D-d-d-dad?" I hugged them, squeezing then opening my eyes. It wasn't a dream! "W-where? H-h-h-how did you? Huh?" I stammered, stepping back.

Soon, I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking my tea, as Mom and Dad finished their story.

"And from there, we finally got back to the states." Dad smiled tiredly as my eyes widened.

"So the Lucians have a secret underground holding facility and THAT'S what happened after the fire?" I gaped and then closed my mouth thoughtfully. _I wonder if that's where Dan's been, too…_

"So, where's… my son?" Mom said awkwardly, getting straight to the point. It was my turn to smile nervously.

"I have no idea. He could be… Maybe Dan's in that Lucian place or something. I know he… err…. Is or was some kind of spy… somewhere," I struggled to come up with a way to explain, but they just nodded.

"If he can be found, we'll find him."

_**5 Minutes Later… (Ian Comes Home)**_

"Amy? Hope? Arthur?" I walked over, closed Ian's open mouth, and smiled.

"How was work, honey?" _My turn to be 'in-the-know,' _I thought as we all laughed.

_**The Next Morning…(Hope and Arthur sleep in a guest bedroom and plan to buy a house close to Amy and Ian's)**_

"_Amy. _Amy!" Someone harshly whispered. I stirred groggily. Did they have no sympathy towards a pregnant woman who needed her sleep?

"Gfmo akwake," I mumbled, trying to say 'Go away.' They nudged me in the side. Hard.

"It's Ian! Sorry, Ames, but this is an _emergency_!" I opened my eyes, catching glimpses of dark walls, security cameras, and Ian, Mom, and Dad's faces.

"This isn't the house!" I shot up, panting. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. I think…" I gave him a confused look, rubbing my eyes as I finally took in my surroundings. We were in a cave. An underground cave. A _surveyed_ underground cave. As in cameras.

"We've been kidnapped!" I squeaked, noticing the ropes that bound me. Wow, I must have become a really heavy sleeper! Mom nodded.

"This is the Lucian facility your Mother and I were locked in." Dad said solemnly. Suddenly, my instincts took my eyes to a corner on the opposite side of the small stone room.

"Something moved over there…" We all struggled to sit up. Apparently, the Lucians didn't think we could get out of here (and they could be right) because they had only tied our upper bodies. "Anybody there?" I tried again, noticing the fear in my voice. "Hello?" Something stirred. By now, I could see two separated figures, both human, and they were slouched on each other. A girl and a boy… Dan and Natalie!

**Ian's POV**

Natalie looked surprisingly good for a prisoner. Her long, dark, and wavy hair was fashionably tousled, and her eyes were a little red from tears. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and her lips were still blood red even though I could tell she had been here for over a day. Her forehead was buried in the crook of Dan's neck. He looked about the same, but he was shivering and muttered every few seconds. His dark blond hair was shadowing his face. They were both dressed in black (of course) and were tied to each other. Suddenly, Natalie looked up.

"B-brother?" She croaked, letting out a sob. She nodded a 'hello' to Amy and her parents, offering a small smile. I nodded a little tearfully, sitting by her side. Amy sniffed, doing the same with Dan, as her parents closed the circle by sitting in front of us all. Suddenly, Natalie started to cry, and I watched in fear.

"I j-just want m-my Lily…" She whimpered.

"_Lily…" _Dan whispered, shivering more violently.

"Who's Lily?" Hope said, trying to comfort her. Natalie wasn't her self, so I knew 'Lily' must be important. Dan jumped again at the name, waking up. He stopped shivering, and the pale color of his face brightened a little, and he smiled tiredly.

"Our four-year-old daughter." He rasped.

**Ok, plz review! P.s. Amy would b like 30-is and Ian is 2 so Dan and Natalie would be upper 20ish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know this is short but I just wanted a little humor chap before I started with all of this life-or-death drama and I didn't really think this story through though so I will try to update soon!**

**Amy's POV**

"WHO'S W-WHAT?" I started to hyperventilate, gasping and clutching my chest.

"Deep breaths, Amy, deep breaths," Ian said, only slightly phased.

"What?" He said, flashing me his million dollar grin.

"Y-you _knew_," I accused, snarling.

"Getting a little over-board, aren't we? It wasn't hard to put the pieces together…" He rolled his eyes, still rubbing my back as I huffed. "Just… stop freaking out, okay?"

"S-stop freaking out? _STOP FREAKING OUT?_" I screamed. Dan raised his brow. I turned to him. "Are you having _fun_ with me? Never mind. H-how did that happen? Wait, not-" Dan smiled more.

"Well, Amy, if you really want to get into specifics, it starts with-" I cut him off.

"Not my p-point. Never mind. You're s-so immature." I looked at him disgustedly, trying to keep my stuttering under control.

"Hello to you, too, Amy," He shot back before nudging Natalie out of her own hysterics. "Nat," he said softly, "It's alright. We'll get her and leave." Natalie nodded, regaining her tough and snobby posture.

"I hope we're done here." She stood up, the ropes falling from her.

"How'd you do that?" I said, my mood changing. She nodded to a knife on Dan's belt. She must have rubbed against and cut the ropes. I sighed. This was going to be a long, awkward, escape mission.

**Ok review! Remember, amy's pregnant so she can get a little OOC**


End file.
